An unwanted love
by fluttercordshipper2000
Summary: It was a warm and sunny day in equestria when the mane six all go to The Grand Galloping Gala. but then an unwanted guest comes in and ruins the party. he makes a promise with the pony's, but will he keep it?
1. Chapter 1 The Big Day

It was a warm and sunny day in Equestria. The sky was clear, the birds sang a beatiful song and it all seemed to go perfect. When suddenly...

"Fluttershy?! Fluttershy?!" a pink earth pony shouted while jumping around in ponyville.

"Oh where could she be?!" the pony said to herself.

"Pinkie Pie? what are you doing here?" a soft sweet voice said.

The pink pony turned around to see a yellow Pegasus standing behind her.

She smiled bright while saying:

"Well I was looking for you silly! We are all waiting for you! Did you forget? Did you, did you, did you?!"

The pink pony said really quick. The shy yellow Pegasus was just standing there a little confused.

"What did I forget exactly, Pinkie?" she asked soft.

" We're going to Canterlot of course! The Grand Galloping Gala is tonight!" Pinkie Pie said excited.

"Oh! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry. when are we leaving again?" Fluttershy said while looking at the ground.

" In an hour! come to Twilight's when you're done." The pink pony answered.

Fluttershy was a little nervous for the Gala, she just felt that there was something wrong... She couldn't lay her hoof on it.

"I'll sure be there, don't worry. Bye Pinkie." The yellow Pegasus said.

"Bye Fluttershy! Don't forget your dress!" Pinkie Pie shouted while hopping back to Twilight's house.

0*0*0*0

About an hour later Futtershy was finally ready. She wore a beautiful light pink dress with purple and white flowers on it. Her mane was in a beautiful pony tail but a few strings of hair still covered her face. Also she had a beautiful white flower in her hair. her shoes were white with a little bit off glitter, just to let them shine. she was ready.

Fluttershy walked as fast as she could to Twilight's home. she knocked on the door when the purple unicorn opened it.

"Hi Fluttershy! I'm glad you could make it!" Twilight said while letting Fluttershy in.

"Oh I wouldn't want to miss it." Fluttershy said while walking in the beautiful library.

"Well what are we waiting for?" A orange earth pony said.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go to the trainstation!" A blue Pegasus said while flying out the door.

the rest of them followed her lead.


	2. Chapter 2 The Grand Galloping Gala

The mane six arrived at the trainstation. they bought their tickets and got on the train.

" I can't wait to see everypony again!" Twilight said while looking out of the window.

" Me either! it's going be the superest duperest party ever!" Pinkie pie shouted.

Fluttershy still didn't feel so well about the gala. A lot of thoughts ran through her head.

" Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy didn't hear her.

" Fluttershy?" The yellow Pegasus finally raised her head.

" Huh? what?" she asked confused.

" I asked if everything was okay, you didn't respond." Twilight answered.

"Oh, uhm... Yes everything is fine." Fluttershy fake smiled and looked out the window to see the beautiful view of the castle coming closer and closer.

" Uhm... Well okay then, but if you need anything just ask." Twilight said.

" But everything is fine..." Fluttershy said with a little anger in her voice.

there was an awkward silence

" If you say so sugarcube, I believe you." Apple said, breaking the silence.

The rest of the train journey everypony kept quiet.

0*0*0*0

Finally they arrived at the amazing castle.

" Twily! Oh I'm so happy to see you again little sis!" Twilight turned around to see Shining Armor and Cadence waiting for them.

" BBBFF! I'm so glad to see you!" Twilight said while running towards her big brother and gave him a big hug.

" Hello Twilight." Cadence said.

" Sunshine, sunshine. Lady bugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Twilight and Cadence sang while doing their little dance.

" I see you've all arrived. Hello Twilight, my fateful student." Princess Celestia said when she landed near them.

Everyone bowed for the princess. (Authors note: probably spelled that wrong sorry.)

" Princess Celestia! it's been awhile since I saw you." Twilight said.

" I know Twilight. But we are all here together now, that's what counts." Princess Celestia said.

" Your highness, the gala is starting." A royal guard said.

" I hope to see you all later, I must go. Bye everypony." Princess Celestia said. The Princess left and the mane six, Shining Armor and Cadence got inside.

Finally the party could start!


	3. Chapter 3 Discord Returns

It was finally beginning: The Grand Galloping Gala!

" Girls, we better not split up this time. you all know what happened last year..." Twilight said to the others.

" Oh it wasn't that bad!" Pinkie Pie Replied Happy.

Fluttershy wasn't listening to them. she stared out of the giant window and saw a shadow. She blinked a few times and looked again. this time there was no shadow. "*I'm just a little bit tired, that's all...*" she thought.

0*0*0*0*0

A few hours later the Gala was almost finished. But Then...The big hall full of pony's was pitch black. Some pony's started panicking and screaming. But a creepy voice calmed them all a little bit down.

" Well hello everypony!" a weird but charming voice said.

" I see that I'm not invited to the party?" the voice said again.

" Who are you and what do you want?!" Princess Celestia's voice said.

" Oh Celestia, did you really forget me that easily?" The manly voice said.

" Discord?!" Princess Celestia called.

" Correct! what do you want now? a cookie?" the voice said sarcastic.

But then Twilight used her magic to create light again. The Hall was lit again. When Twilight saw Discord she started to worry.

" Discord! how did you escape?!" Princess Celestia said in disbelieve.

" Why in Equestria's name would I tell you?" Discord said while playing with Fluttershy's element of harmony.

Fluttershy couldn't believe it.

" Where did you get that. Discord?!" Princess Celestia screamed.

Everypony was leaving the hall as fast as they could except The Mane six, Princess Celestia and Discord.

" none of your business!" Discord called out.

" I'm just here to make a little deal." He said mysterious.

" And what is that deal?" Princess Celestia asked.

" Well I will give you the element back if you give up the throne. OR you can give me the mare that belongs to this element and I will never show my face here again." Discord said with a smile on his face.

Fluttershy could not believe what he just said. He wanted her? no,no,no,no!

" You can't claim a pony you... you monster!" Twilight shouted towards Discord.

" Well then, Equestria is mine. I gues that's not what you want either?" Discord said with a smirk.

Fluttershy really didn't want to go with Discord, but if she didn't go he will rule Equestia" and everyone would be sad. "* Oh what do I need to do?!*" she thought to herself.

" So what's it going to be, pony's?" Discord asked.


	4. Chapter 4 The Garden

The hall was quiet. Everypony was staring at the Monster. Except Fluttershy, she was staring at Discord. The others saw a monster, the god of chaos, while Fluttershy saw a charming man in the wrong body who was totally misunderstood.

" Well?" Discord asked again.

" Why do you want a pony?" Twilight asked angry but confused.

" Do I need a reason, SparkyPants?" Discord said.

Pinkie burst out in laughter.

" Hahahihi He called you SparkyPants hahaha" The pink earth pony said while laying on the ground.

the mane six ignored the fact that it was kind of funny.

" Discord, explain it! why do you need a pony?!" Celestia asked angry.

" Well even the god of chaos can be lonely." Discord answered.

Nobody saw Fluttershy sneak away into the garden. she sat down in the grass and looked at the beautiful night sky. *" Well, maybe it won't be that bad to go with Discord..."* She quickly shook away that thought. She still heard the charming voice of Discord inside her head. Wait, was she sure that was inside her head? She turned around slowly and saw the Draconequus standing behind her. She jumped up and screamed.

" Calm down my dear, it's only me..." Discord said with a sad look in his eyes.

" W-what's wrong?" Fluttershy said nervous.

" Oh nothing my dearest Fluttershy." He said with a fake smile.

Suddenly the mane six stood behind them.

" Get away from her, Monster!" RainbowDash shouted at Discord.

Fluttershy looked at the Draconequus face and saw it become sadder and sadder.

" Rainbow, h-he wasn't hurting me..." Fluttershy said very soft.

The mane six stared at her, confused. Discord on the other hand looked very happy, but when he saw her looking at him he turned away.

" But didn't you hear what he wants?! he either wants you or Equestria!" RainbowDash said with an angry look at Discord.

" B-but..." Fluttershy began but was cut off by Twilight:

" Discord, didn't you hear us, get away from her!" she shouted.

The Draconequus got up and disappeared in thin air. Everybody except Fluttershy looked confused, Fluttershy looked sad. She wanted to be alone with Discord for a moment. She yawned and realised it was already midnight. The other sure looked tired too.

" Uhm... girls shouldn't we go to bed, I-it's pretty late..." Fluttershy said softly.

" Good idea, I think that monster is going to be back by tomorrow, we better get some rest." Twilight answered.

The mane six walked into the castle, said their goodbye's to princess Celestia and princess Luna and headed off to bed. all of them fell asleep directly. except Fluttershy... She had a weird dream...


End file.
